Riesige Mutter
Riesige Mutter is the gender-swapped version of THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OC, Riesen Vater. She is a German exchange student and is yet to be used. Appearance Riesige Mutter's appearance is mostly unknown due to her mask, however it is known to hide something that happened to her that disfigured her. She wears the default female school uniform along with her mask. Personality Riesige Mutter is easily angered, and rarely shows respect. She however has a sense of morality and is willing to do things to protect others. She is a conspiracy theorist, and will stop at nothing to reveal the truth. However, most, if not all, of her conspiracies end up untrue. Likes Riesige Mutter likes drawing, straws, Doritos, straws, french fries, straws, and the color pink. She's been known to dabble in the 'straw' area as well. Dislikes Riesige has a strong distaste for people's knees. Relationships Info-Chan Riesige has a crush on Info-Chan. The reason that she likes her is because she has heard rumors about her, and how she has a lot of information on the students at school. She finds this knowledge endearing, and thinks she can help confirm some conspiracies she has. Riesen Vater Riesige is Riesen Vater from another universe. They think of each other as siblings, and call each other such. 100 Questions WIP * Please tell us your name. ' ** Riesige Mutter as I live and breathe! * '''When is your birthday? ' ** June 6. * 'Your blood type? ' ** C-. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** Um what? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** Well, there's me, my father, mother, and sister. But they all live in Germany. I'm staying with a family along with my brother, Riesen. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** Self-proclaimed conspiracy theorist. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** Doritos and Dew! * 'Favourite animal? ' ** Dog. * 'Favourite subject? ' ** P.E. I guess. * 'Dislike subject? ' ** Langwidje. y am i tot wut i already no? * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' ** Paul Blart. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** Meh. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** Yes, gaming. * 'What's your motto? ' ** Never look a horse-gift in the ear. * 'Your special skill? ' ** I dunno? * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** I have a cool sword. My mother gave it to me! * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** Straws. * 'Your forte? ' ** I'm still building it, but I'm gonna call it "Fort-Kickass." * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** Haha, ha! I don't have any! Ha... ha... (She started crying about here.) * 'Places in your memories? ' ** (Gross sobbing and screams from previous question) * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** (Gross sobs continue for 3 mins, then abruptly stop.) Mountain Dew * 'How good can you swim? ' ** Faaaaast. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** Faaaaaaaaaast. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** Straws and magnets! * 'Disliked food? ' ** Ugh, don't even get me started on blubber nuggets. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** Dark Souls 3, and Dance Dance Revolution 15 * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** *Visible blush* Nuh-uh... * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** *Audible blush* No.... * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** Sunny, because my mask rusts up in the rain... * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** Straw. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? ** "Seelen der Unschuldigen." It's German. * Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** Uh, no! Haha, ha, ha... Ahem. No I do n-not. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** Yeah, like, all of them. But, their super obscure in the music world... Um, their names are actually hard to pronounce- n-not that I can't, though! * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** Indoor! It's much easier to breathe indoors. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** I only have one, but I haven't seen her since Snooki died. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** Yep... It's an... iPhone 9, cuz I'm just that cool. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** Like, a minute? * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** Yep. I'm suuuuuper popular. * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** R...Running? * 'How good can you cook? ' ** If by cook, you mean discover that there's no food in the house, run to the nearest convenience store, buy a party sized bag of Doritos and a liter of Dew, consume both in just under 5 minutes and proceed to cry, then yes I can cook pretty well. * 'Favourite colours? ' * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'Bed time? ' * 'Wake up time? '. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Trivia * Her and Riesen's relationship is a reference to the Lutece twins from Bioshock Infinite Category:Females Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Exchange Students Category:Gaming Club Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Chariot Dude's OCs